The fit of a garment around the waist of the wearer is an important design consideration. This is particularly true for garments used in sports. A proper fit can contribute to an athlete's performance, whereas an improper fit can hamper performance. Moreover, it is a growing trend to wear garments in unique, non-traditional ways as a means for individual expression, such as positioning a garment's waistband comparatively low on the body.
Current approaches for a secure waist fit provide a single configuration for securing the garment around the waist, which can be uncomfortable and limiting individual expression. Thus, the wearer must often time sacrifice a secure waist fit for comfort and better looking fit or sacrifices the comfort and look for a secure waist fit, particularly when the garment is worn in a non-traditional manner.
It should be appreciated that there remains a need for a garment that addresses these concerns. The present invention fulfills this need and others